quinnbradleesancestorsfandomcom-20200214-history
Greene family
Grene Family in England Sir Alexander de Grene, 1st Baron Boketon was born in about 1181 in Northampton, England and died in about 1236 in Boughton which also became Boketon, Northampton, England. * Sir Walter de Greene, 2nd Baron de Boketon (c.1202 - c.1275) * Alexander de Boketon '''(c.1235 - ) '''Sir Walter de Grene, 2nd Baron de Boekton was born in about 1202 in Northampton, England and died in about 1275 in probably England. He fought in the 7th Crusade. He married Lady Isabella de Cantilupe ( - ). Sir John de Grene de Boketon, 3rd Baron de Boekton was born in about 1232 in Boughton, Northampton, England. He died in 1271 during the Eighth Crusade in Palestine. Sir Thomas de Grene, 4th Baron Boketon was born in about 1288 in Boughton, Northampton, England and died in about 1352. He accompanied King Edward I of England in the first expedition of the Scottish Wars of Independence. He married Lady Alice Bottisham. She was born in about 1264 in Braunston, Northamptonshire, England. Sir Thomas de Greene, MP, 5th Baron de Greene de Boketon was born in about 1288 and died in about 1352. He was a Member of Parliament and from 1330 to 1332 was High Sheriff of Northampton. He married on 23 Oct 1297 in Northamptonshire, England a cousin, Lady Lucy la Zouche. She was born in about 1279. She was the daughter of Eudo la Zouche ( - ) and Lady Millicent de Cantilup ( - ). Sir Henry de Greene, SL, 6th Baron de Green de Boketon was born in 1310 and died in 1370. in Greene's Norton, Northamptonshire, England. He was Chief Justice of the England from 24 May 1361 to 28 Oct 1365, Speaker of the House of Lords in two Parliaments from 1363 to 1364. He received from Thomas de Boketon and his wife Joanna, the manners of Greene's Norton. In 1359 he purchased the town of Norton Davey for 20 shillings was the one responsible for giving it it's name. He married Lady Katherine de Drayton. She was born in 1314 in Broughton, Dorsetshire, England and died in 1369 in Greene's Norton, Northamptonshire, England. She was the daughter of Sir John Drayton ( - ) and Lady Phillippa D'Aderne ( - ). Sir Henry de Greene, KG, JP, Baron de Greene Norton and Drayton was born in 1352 in Greene's Norton, Northamptonshire, England. and died on 2 Sep 1399 in Greene's Norton, Northamptonshire, England. He married Lady Matilda de Mauduit. She was born in about 1354 in Westminster, Wiltshire, England and died between 1380 and 1455. They are both supposedly buried in the family cemetery, St. John the Baptist Cemetery. * Lord Isham de Greene (1373 - ) * Ralph de Greene, Lord of Green's Norton was born in about 1369. He married Catherine Mallory ( - ) * John de Greene was born in about 1371. He married Alice de Plumton ( - ) * Henry de Greene was born in about 1375. He married Margaret de Grey, a widow of John Wittilbury ( - ) * Eleanore de Greene was born in about 1377. She married John Fitzwilliam, Lord Sprotbrough ( - ) * Elizabeth de Greene was born in about 1379. She married Thomas Cotton ( - ) * Mary de Greene was born in about 1381. She married Geoffrey or Jeffrey Luttrell of Hooton Pagmel, Yorkshire, England Sir Thomas Greene, Lord of Isham was born in 1373 in Greene's Norton, Northamptonshire, England and died on 14 Dec 1417 in Greene's Norton, Northamptonshire, England. He married in about 1405 in Gillingham, Dorsetshire, England to Ela Mallorie ( - ). She was the daughter of Ankatil Malorie ( - ). Sir John Greene, Lord of Drayton was born in about 1408 in Greene's Norton, Northamptonshire, England and died in 1486 in Drayton near Gillingham, Dorsetshire, England. He married a cousin, Mary Margaret Grene. She was born in about 1408 in Bridgenorth, Shropshire, England. She was the daughter of Sir Walter de Grene ( - ) and his wife Lady Elizabeth Warner ( - ). Sir Robert Grene, Lord of Bowridge Hill was born in between 1421 and 1442 in Boweridge Hall, Gillingham, Dorsetshire, England and most likely died there in about 1558. He married Elizabeth Worgg. She was born in about 1503 in Gillingham, Dorsetshire, England. They had at least five children: * Peter Grene was born in about 1526. He married Joan Unknown ( - ). * Richard Grene of Stafford Ryvera was born in a bout 1527. He married Joan Converse ( - ). * Alice Grene was born in about 1531. She married Unknown Small ( - ). * Annie Grene was born in about 1533. She married Roger Capps ( - ). * John Grene was born in about 1534 and died in about 1562. He is buried in St Mary the Virgin. Sir Richard Greene of Bowridge Hill and Gillingham was born in about 1527 and died on 3 Mar 1608 in Bowridge Hall, Gillingham, Dorsetshire, England. In 1545 he is listed in the Rolls of Exchequer. He married in 1550 in East Bridgford, Nottinghamshire, England to Joan Converse. She was born in about 1534 in Essex, England and died in between 1574 and 1606. She was the daughter of William Converse ( - ). Sir Richard Greene, Lord of Bowridge Hall, was born in 1550 in Bowridge Hall, Gillingham, Dorsetshire, England and died on 23 Jun 1617 in Bowridge Hall, Gillingham, Dorsetshire, England. He was sometimes called "The Younger." He married in 1587 in Salisbury, Wiltshire, England to Mary Hooker. She was born in 1567 and died in 1616. She was the John Hooker ( - ) and Alice Powell ( - ). Richard and Mary had eleven children: * Peter Greene was born in about 1585. He married Joan Unknown ( - ). * Richard Greene was born in about 1585. He married Angnes Unknown ( - ). * Rebecca Greene was born in about 1592. She married Unknown Downton ( - ). * Mary Greene was born in about 1594. * Robert Greene was born in about 1595. * Anne Greene was born in Aug 1595. She married first to Giles Stagg ( - ). She married second to John Peche ( -). * Rachel Greene was born in about 1596. She married Richard Perne ( - ). * John Greene, surgeon and immigrant to Rhode Island was born in 1597 and died in 1658. He married Joan Tattershall. She was died in 1659. * Thomas Greene was born on 18 May 1599 and died on 15 Aug 1599. * Unknown Daughter ( - ). Greene Family in America John Greene (1597 - 1658), surgeon, immigrant to Rhode Island m. Joan Tattershall ( - 1659) Thomas Greene (1628 - 1717) m. Elizabeth Barton (1637 - 1693) Nathaniel Greene (1679 - 1714) m. Anne Gould (1658 - 1728) Benjamin Greene I (1712 - 1776) m. Mary Chandler (1717 - 1756) Benjamin Greene, Jr. (1738 - 1807) m. Elizabeth Hubbard (1738 - 1808) Lucretia Greene (1771 - 1851) m. Henry Wainwright (1771 - 1827) Lucretia Wainwright (1810 - 1886) m. Frederic Hall Bradlee (1807 - 1886) Josiah Bradlee III (1837 - 1902) m. Alice Crowninshield (1839 - 1926) Frederick Josiah Bradlee I (1866 - 1952) m. Elizabeth Whitwell Thomas (1868 - 1952) Frederick Josiah Bradlee, Jr. (1866 - 1951) m. Chevalier Josephine de Gersdorff (1896 - 1975) Chevalier Benjamin Crowninshield Bradlee (1921 - 2014) m. Sally Sterling Quinn (b. 1941) Josiah Quinn Crowninshield Bradlee (b. 1982) Refferences Books *The Greenes of Rhode Island; By Maj. Gen. George Sears Greene ; Pg's. 52, 66, 93, 149, 424. *The Halls of New England; By Rev. David B. Hall, A. M.; Pg's. 328 and 352. *Epes Sargent of Gloucester and His Descendants; By Emma Worcester Sargent; Pg. 187. Internet *Green Family Genealogy *The Greene Family History, England to America: Massachusetts, Rhode Island, western North Carolina and Beyond, from Alexander de Boketon of Old Europe to the New World.